Poor Little Soul
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: Maylie is Thrax's daughter that he kept in another body. When things turn for the worst, Maylie meets up with her dads old enemys. What happens when she is pushed to far? And what will happen to Frank when she can no longer control her anger? -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1: His Daughter

"_Why do you have to go daddy?"_

"_Don't cry Maylie, I have to go do some business, that's all. I'll be back soon."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Will you teach me how to be a good virus like you daddy?"_

"_When you're old enough Maylie, but yes, I will."_

"_I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too, but don't worry; I'll be back as soon as possible."_

"_Bye daddy."_

"_Bye Maylie."_

_And then he left._

**Chapter 1: His Daughter**

She snapped out of her flash back. That was so long ago, she was only two when he left, but she could remember every detail of that time. His yellow eyes filled with care, his warm touch as he hugged her good bye, it was all so vivid, and it was like she could literary relive that moment when ever she wanted to.

But it was not all bad; he would come to see her once a year on the same day, at the same exact time as he did every year. And every time, she would run up to him and glomp him and would never let go until he tickled her sides. Maylie missed her father dearly, but she knew he had to do what he had to do. He wanted to get into those medical books, and she respected that. Proudly, she would tell other viruses her age that she would be a very good virus, because her dad was the best of them all.

Sitting in the window sill, with the shutters wide open, a light breath gently touched her skin. She looked a lot like her father. Purple hair, (only it was held up in a long pony tail,) and red skin. It was only a bit lighter than her dads, but still. The only difference was her eyes. Unlike his, which are a darkish yellow, hers where a light water like blue. It was the only thing she inherited from her mother…

Her mother… she had no memories of her. She died in Maylie was born, so she didn't think about her much. In fact, she didn't feel like she missed her at all, yet she wished she could at least talk to her mother, have some memories with her. But she didn't worry, she had her dad, and that is all she needs. As soon as she was fifteen, which he promised, she could go with him to kill bodies. She was only eleven, so she had a few years to go still.

"MAYLIE!" Shouted owner of the orphanage, (Even though she was not an orphan, she had to stay with them so someone can watch her.) "TIME TO EAT!"

She was not hungry, but may as well grab a bite to eat. Jumping out of the window sill, she walked down stairs to join the other kids for supper.

'_Just one more week until dad comes!' _She thought excitedly. _'I have been practicing my claw skills, and I can't wait to show him. He'll be so proud!'_

Grinning, she skipped the rest of the way to the dining room. She could already smell the fresh roasted turkey and boiled cabbage. Now she was hungry.

'_I wonder what Dad is doing right now…?'_


	2. Chapter 2: Dad's Coming!

"'_Hey there Maylie!"_

"_Daddy!"_

"_I told you I'd come back."_

"_It's been too long."_

"_I know sweety, but I swear, I'll be here next year, on this day, at this time. Not a minute later!"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Now when was the last time I broke a promise to you?"_

_He kissed the top of her head, and held her in his arms. _

**Chapter 2: Dad's coming! **

Slowly, Maylie awoken from her dream; that was the first time her dad came to see her. Remembering how deeply she missed him back then, she exhaled a large sigh. How she wishes she could see him more. Then she thought: _He's coming today!_

As though she had all the energy in the world, she darted out of her bed. While she went straight to her closet humming happily a song that she carelessly makes up in her head. From her closet, she pulls out a purple t-shirt, and a pair of black pants. She would ware all black, knowing that was her father's favorite color, but she didn't have a clean black shirt that she could ware, and she could not borrow one because the only ones at the orphanage that had a black shirt at hand was the boys. No way was she going to were boy's cloths; she wanted to look nice for her dad. To show him what a pretty girl she's growing up to be.

After she got dressed, she ran down the stairs. _Must hurry, dad will be hear before long. _In the kitchen, she snatched an apple, bread and peanut butter for a sandwich, and a glass of water. Once the bread was covered in peanut butter, and ice cooled the water, she sat down at the table in the dining room as she silently ate. She gazed off into space, wondering what stories and items he brought for her to see this time.

_I wonder what his record is now. Maybe twenty four hours! Nahh, he said it would be a while until then. Maybe seventy two or forty eight! I can't wait to start training with him! I'm going to be the best virus out there. What does he look like now? Very tall, I know that. I wish I could be as tall as him. Uh oh, he'll be here any minute!_

She finished the last of her apple, and picked up her dishes. Once they were in the sink, she ran to the window by the front door. There she sat, staring out into the street, watching unfamiliar faces walk. Any moment now, Maylie is going to see him, dressed in his trench coat, his gray turtle neck, twilling his DNA bracelet in his hands, walking up the steps to the front door, smiling, waiting to see his little girl.

And so she waited…

And waited…

And waited…

______________________________

Thrax was not that far away from his daughter. In fact, he was closer then she thought.

The body that Maylie was staying in was in the same town as his next victim: Frank Detorri. On the same day he was supposed to see Maylie, was the day he had first entered the body. At this moment, he was just emerging from the remains of the egg Frank had ingested, and was right about to claim his first victim.

He didn't realize he was supposed to see his little girl today, he lost track of the days after the last body he took down two weeks ago. That was a bit tricky, but he claimed him in seventy two hours. However, once the Saliva boat made its crash, and Thrax went to go on with the rest of his mission, he realized that today was the day he was supposed to visit Maylie. She must be waiting for him right now. Usually, he would drop everything he was doing to see her, but never did he have too when he _on _the job. It was normally before or right after he took down a body, and in his gut he knew he could break his own record, and he would hate to miss an opportunity like this.

_I'll give her a call before I go any farther…_

_______________________________

_Where is he? He would be here by now. I wonder what happened to him._

Maylie rested her head in her knees as she sat in the window sill. Her arms were wrapped around her legs. For two straight hours she watched strangers walk by. One time, she saw one the red blood cells yelling at the little boy to hurry up or else he'll be late for practice, another a germ tried to mug a female blood cell, (in which, he had his butt kicked.) None of them though was her dad.

In another room, Maylie herd the phone ring, the owner of the orphanage picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, it's you. Yes… right hear sir… sure, one moment please." The woman staggered towards Maylie, handing her the phone. "It's your father honey; he wants to talk to you."

Maylie didn't hesitate a moment before she snatched the phone away from owner.

"Dad?"

"_Hey Maylie," _that was him. She could recognize the same deep voice out of a crowd or viruses.

"DAD!! Where are you? I thought you'd be here by now."

"_I know, baby, I know. I forgot it was today, and I'm already trying to take down this body."_

"Oh," she sounded a little disappointed. "I was hoping to show you my skills. I'm been getting better at using my claw."

"_That's great! I'm sorry I could not be there, but I swear, I'll be there in forty eight hours."_

"Okay. Will you tell me everything once you get back?"

"_Every detail. I won't even leave out the colors of the buildings I passed by, or the names of the other suckers I took down."_

She perked up. "Okay, but no later, kay?"

"_Kay."_

"Promise with all your heart?"

"_With my soul."_

"Okay, I love you."

"_Love you too, babe."_

"See you soon."

"_I'll see you then."_

*click*

She hung up the phone. Jumping down from the sill, she sighed. She had hoped to show him how good she's getting at being a virus. But then again, he'll have a great story to tell as he breaks his all time record. That would surly put him in the record books. She smiled; she really did have a great dad.

______________

Thrax hung the payphone he used back up. He sighed, he would have loved to see how much Maylie grown, but this was the best chance he's got to get into the medical books.

He grinned, she was a great kid. So understanding and respecting, he wouldn't have asked for anything more.

He started walking to the pits to gather some germs to give him a hand. Nothing was going to stop him…

_[[Or so he thought.]]_


	3. Chapter 3: Crushed

"_Dad, I don't want you to go."_

"_Why Maylie?"_

"_I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid something will happen to you."_

"_Aw, Maylie, you don't have to worry, I'll be fine."_

"_But what if you get hurt?"_

"_Not a chance. Those immunities could never get a hold of me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep, they can't even catch a glimpse of me. Not before they die anyways."_

"_Cool! I can't wait until I can work with you."_

"_You still have a ways to go."_

"_I know, but I'm going to be the best."_

"_You will, get some rest okay… I love you."_

"_Love you too dad."_

_He kissed the top of her head, and tucked her in before he left._

**Chapter 3: Crushed.**

Pulling herself out of her memories, she watched as a family walked by. They where white blood cells, with on kid. He rode on the father's shoulders, waiving a little flag that looked like it came from the zoo. She sighed, if only her dad was here so do things like that for her. Forty eight hours seemed like a long time. Only twenty four to go.

_He must be having a great time while I'm hear board out of my wits, _she thought as she sat on the front porch, her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. _I would have loved to fight with him. _

But then, an Idea popped in her head. She could get into lots of trouble, with the owner of the orphanage, maybe her dad, and with a bunch of strangers that she would come into contact with, but this idea was the best she's ever had.

_Why should I have to wait for him, Ill surprise him! Yeah, he'll be so thrilled to see me. That's brilliant! I'll be able to see what he does on the job and… Umm… wait, where is he anyways?_

Her plan was no use unless she knew where he was. Then again, he can't be too far. How much farther can he be from her? There was that feeling in her gut that he was close, and she would catch up with him in no time.

_I will see him…_

_________________________

Maylie set of on her adventure. On her way out of the body, she snagged a trench coat that she could use to glide out of her. She once saw her dad do it once, so how hard could it be?

After making her way to the uvula, she got set to soar, just jittering with excitement to see her dad. He's going to be so proud to see that she learned how to glide just like him.

It was a bit trickier then she thought, she dropped twelve feet before she could catch a breath to fly on. After a while though, she got use to it. Soon, she'll se her father, they'll travel back home, and hang out.

At least… that's what she had planned out.

________________________

She spent hours walking, running, and gliding from various bodies, none of them had even a clue where her father was. She took a rest inside an ear of a none to healthy man named Bob. Apparently, he was preparing to go to some buffalo trip with his brother. And even though he looked like an easy enough take down, her dad was not their either.

Curled up in a ball, Maylie was pondering where the heck her dad was. _Should I get back home? He could be on his way back to the orphanage right now. What if he's a lot farther away than I thought? Where could he be then? He promised he would be back in forty eight hours, so it shouldn't be that far. But he is a lot faster than I am… what if… _

Bob's head started to whip back and forth, causing her to tip over.

"Frank? Frank! You okay buddy!?" Bob asked frantically, a bit muffled by the cigar he smoked in his mouth. Maylie strained her eyes to see the man Bob was riding shot gun with. The guy, Frank, had a small layer of sweat on his skin, and looked like we passed out.

"That's it Frank! You need to go to the hospital! The trip is off!"

_Dad!? _A large dose of hope pinged at her heart. _That has to be him! It's just Gotta! _

She could have flown off right then and there, but Bob's head was moving to frantically, she kept losing her balance. Not to mention, Frank had pulled the car over, and ran to the payphone, roaming far away from Frank, too far for Maylie to fly anyways. There was also the fact that Bob would not get too close to Frank, being afraid he might get the virus that threatened Frank's life.

Later on, an ambulance came by to pick up Frank, driving him away.

_NO!! Dad's there! C'mon you idiotic brain dead filthy smoker! Get closer to him so I can get to my dad!_

But then, a bus came around, and stopped, a little girl jumped of the bus and went to 'uncle Bob' as she called him. _Uncle? She must be that guy's daughter. She'll get close enough to Frank! I know she will! _With that, Maylie hopped of Bob, and went to the little girl, and made herself comfortable around the edges of her nostril.

_HEAR I COME DAD!_

________________________

Quickly following the ambulance, the small female followed her father into the ER, where they tried to cool down Frank. Maylie scoffed at them, they can't save them; dad always wins. Why do they always try?

The girl was crying, hysterically. Sobbing 'No dad I don't want to lose you!' Maylie had to admit it, she had sympathy for her, she would hate to lose her dad too, however it was too late for Frank, dad would not let a single kill go just because a little girl was crying over him, and neither should she!

Impatiently, she kept her eyes peeled for her dad. He would be making his exit out of the body any moment. And then…

"DAD!!!"

He was flying out of the body; she could see a little black speck far away, getting closer each millisecond. She waved, hoping that he would see her. Probably not, he was much larger then her, and even she could hardly see him, there was not a chance that she was visible in his eyes.

She went to take off, but the little girl was going into hysteria. She kept inhaling too hard, which almost caused Maylie to be snorted at the back of the nose. Clinging on to dear life, she strained her eyes so see her father, but… where was he?

Another gust that tried to pull her in, she held on tighter while she frantically looked around for any sign for him.

_Where did you go? You where just right here!_

Her tiny clawed hand dug into the skin, the wind was very powerful. How she wishes for the girl to at least suck it up and stop!

Yet, even as the wind whips past her ears, and the powerful cries, there was one sound that caught her attention:

"_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

Before her eyes was a falling false eye lash. It zoomed past the nostrils, and the screaming continued, that familiar sound that pierced her thoughts, her heart…

"DAAAADD!!!" She cried out. He was falling, he was going to die; he was going to leave her. _NO NO NO NO NO!!! He can't die! HE CAN'T!!!_

She dived after him, making her body as narrow as possible, going as fast as gravity could pull her. _You're not leaving me dad! You're not leaving me! _She was getting closer to the falsie, the horrid shouts of fear ripped her heart as it echoed in her ears. _You're not going anywhere! You're not leaving me! I can't lose you!_

_BAM!_

As the falsie splashed into a little beaker of liquid, she rammed head first into it. The pain was immense, but it didn't matter if she was hurt, what about her dad?

"DAD!! DAD!!" She screeched. "DAD!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

"*Gag, cough* GAHHH!!! *gag gag, cough* AHH!!!"

"DAD!" Fearful tears burned her eyes while she followed the sound of the choking.

Begging for air, her dad struggled to stay above the surface.

But he was not drowning…

He was dissolving.

"NOOO!!!" Maylie cried, seeing her father looked the way he did. Coughing blood from his mouth, flesh falling from his arms from the wrist up, his cloths being ripped apart by the liquid fire, she laid down on her stomach and stretched to grab a hold of the back of his coat and at the same time trying to not fall in the deadly water herself. The cloth was brushing just the tip of her fingers, but she could not get a grip on it. If she did not pull him out now, he would die. Farther, pretending as though her arm was like rubber, she reached as far as her joints could go, and gathered his collar in her hands. She pulled him onto the falsie, away from the flesh eating poison, and held his hand like she held on to his life.

His cloths where drenched in it, and it burned her hands, physically, it was as painful as a hand to a blow torch. Yet, it was not as bad as she felt emotionally at this moment.

"DAD?" She sobbed, "Are you okay? Please dad answer me!"

His eyes opened slightly. They where are dull, and not as dark of yellow as she remembers. More than half of his skin was gone, and you practically see his lungs expanding and contrasting as he struggled to breath.

"Maylie…" he breathed. "What are…?"

"I'm here to see you dad," she answered before he could finish. "What happened to you? How did this happen?"

"J… Jones… I got stuck in the falsie… and…" He vomited up more blood, it stained Maylie's cloths, but that did not matter.

"You'll be okay dad," she squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't leave me, promise me you won't dad. Promise me you won't die on me!"

He gazed at his daughter solemnly; if blood where tears, he hadn't shed enough to have to see his daughters face like this. Her face covered in tears, contorted in hurt and desperation to keep her father by her side. She shouldn't have to see this, but he can't do anything about it now. He can only say one thing to her.

"I… can't make a promise to you I can't keep."

"No, DAD!" She yelled. "Don't say that! You have to promise me! Don't leave!"

She cared so much, but she was so naïve, thinking that making a promise will make him stay. He knew it wouldn't, and he would never break a promise to her, even now.

"I love you Maylie…" he was drifting off, his life span running from him like the blood from his body.

"Dad… I love you too, but you can't go… I need you… Please…" her heart is on edge, so close to shattering beyond repair.

But then, a small smile stretched on his face…

"Take care…"

His eyes shut…

He stopped breathing…

His heart stopped beating…

He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Gone Forever

"_Hey dad?"_

"_Yes Maylie?"_

"_When do I get to fight with you?"_

"_When you're older, baby."_

"_How much older?"_

"_About… eighteen."_

"_Dad, I can't wait that long. What if you can't fight by then?"_

"_Alright, fifteen. But no sooner."_

"_Do you promise you'll take me then?"_

"_I promise."_

_He lifted her onto his shoulders, and carried her back inside as it got darker._

**Chapter 4: Gone Forever.**

_He promised… He promised he would take me when I was older… But he's gone… He's dead… He's dead…_

She cried on his shoulder as they floated on top of the deadly lake. The last person in the world she ever cared about left her, turning her into an orphan… Like those in the orphanage… their voices reverberated in her head, repeating what they had told her before:

'_My mom and dad where shot by immunitie's when I was five…"_

"_Dad was gone before I was born… A red blood cell stabbed my mother to death when I was six…"_

"_Dad took me on out first mission, and he didn't make it out on time…"_

"_When I was ten, dad drowned in stomach acid…"_

"_My mom was killed by another virus, dad fought him off but that was the last time I saw him…"_

Maylie knew how dangerous being a virus was, she knew it had consequences if there is just one little slip, but why her dad? He was the best one out of all of them in the world. The best ones never lose, none the less, die. It can't truly be possible, but the evidence that it was, laid under her head like a bloody pillow.

All of the sudden, she became angry, fury mixed with her sorrow. Someone had done this to him. She remembers what he said before he went away a name: 'Jones.' How many of them could there be out there? A hundred, maybe, a thousand, possibly. At least it was narrowed down by a lot; all she had to do was find a 'Jones' in that Frank person…

Yet, she did not feel like killing. All she wanted was for her dad to come back; To tell her stories of the younger days, to hug and kiss the top of her head again… she couldn't ask for anything else she wanted more then to be with her father.

The falsie shook, and began to lift. The girl found it and went to stick it back on. A few quick shakes to get it dried of, Maylie held on to her dead father and to the falsie at the same time with all her might. Then, the girl stuck it back on.

Maylie lifted her father by the shoulders, he was lighter seeming how he didn't have that much flesh and mainly blood, but still heavy none the less.

"C'mon dad," Maylie said, her voice raspy from crying. "Let's… put you somewhere safe…"

______________________

It was hard, and seemed to take forever. It was one thing trying to get into the body, it was another doing it while carrying someone almost three times your height and most likely, weight. She came into the body by the ear, and dodged all kinds of security. Plus, avoiding other cells seeing her as she went to the brain, there, she found a vacant spot far away from cells hearing, or seeing her. She laid her dad down, and camouflaged his corps so people would not get suspicious.

_Would it have been better if I would have stayed at the orphanage? _She wondered. _Or coming here to watch him die…? _Tears began to fill her eyes again; she decided it wouldn't have mattered. He would have died anyways. It might have even been better that she was there, to at least see him once more, to say good bye… even though it was the last thing she wanted.

Then she noticed that his chain was gone. She knows that it was his most precious item to him; she even grew to like it herself. He must have lost it in that other body…

"Don't worry dad, I'll bring it back for you." She kissed the top of his head, like her would do with her when he was saying good night to her before he went off again.

She ran off, soft cries escaping her lips while she panted, pumping her legs to their limit.


	5. Chapter 5: First Kill

"_Hey daddy, what's that?"_

"_This? This is a DNA Chain sweety."_

"_Why do you have it?"_

"_Well sweety, I keep DNA Beads in it, to keep track of my kills. It's very important."_

"_Wow… it has a lot…"_

"_That it does Maylie, twenty eight in counting." _

"_It's pretty…"_

"_Not as pretty as you, my little princess."_

_He swooped her up in his arms as she laughed happily._

**Chapter 5: First Kill**

Maylie couldn't help but to grin, it was better to look back on the happy memories of your lost ones in times like this. It even made her believe that her dad was actually not dead, but playing a hiding game with her like they did when she was little. He would hide in a dark corner, and she would look for him. Then, he would pop out and take her by surprise. Sometimes, she even gave him a startle, lashing out at him and laughing as they fell to the ground together.

She giggled, but the joy only lasted for so long. When reality rears its ugly face back up, she stops, and frowns again. She held back more sobs as she continued her journey, knowing that her father would want her to be bold and strong while she was on a mission. Like he was…

________________________

Shane was asleep with Frank that night, fearing that something would happen in the night and she would not hear his shouts for medical attention. She was snuggled up to him by the couch, both of them breathing silently while the TV was on.

This made Maylie's trip simpler, it didn't take any time at all getting to Frank. As she entered through the mouth, she felt extremely jealous of Shane. Why was it, her father was near death, and he lived, but her father had to die? In the most painful and agonizing way possible even? It was not fair, the least this world could have done was to let her father live.

Maylie hitched a ride on the back of a saliva boat. She could not walk anymore; her feat ached, and felt like they could fall off. At the moment, the guys on the saliva boat where cleaning up some chewed pieces of unsalted unbuttered popcorn that Frank forgot to swallow as they chatted happily.

"Good thing Mayor Phlemming is gone, at least it's easier to clean up this stuff," One said. He was a tall male; lean too, he wore a simple uniform, which was a pair of brown overalls and a matching hat.

"Yeah… great…" agreed another, sounding shaky. It was a female, short, scrawny, highly similar to a twig, wearing the same thing, only the hat was too big for her head.

"Don't be so paranoid Sas, nothing it going to happen on a boring job like this." He zapped a piece of gunk, little germys scattering for safety while they were sucked up.

"What if some big virus comes around and tries to kill us!?" She questioned. "I bet those two guys thought they were safe until they became barbeque!"

The guy took another piece of popcorn from the sea of spit with a crane and hoist it onto the boat. "Sas, don't worry, there are new heath codes to keep that from happening. And besides, if anything happens, Osmosis Jones will be on the case before you know it."

_Jones?! _Maylie perked up. _Where is he?! Tell me where he is!? _She got so caught up in her thought, and hoping to hear the location of her father's murderer, she knocked over some crates she hid behind.

"OHMIGOD!! WHAT WAS THAT!!!?" Sas screamed, flailing her equipment around.

"It's probably some of those pesky little germs trying to escape. I'll go check." The tall male casually strolled to Maylie's hiding place; he peered behind the crates, smirking. "Well hello their!" He laughed. "What are you doing here kid?"

_Uh oh, I'm so busted! He's going to turn me in! _She rummaged her head for any ideas to get her out of this situation. _What am I going to do!? What would dad do?_

She lunged up at the cell.

"What the…!? GAHH!!!"

She extended her claw, ripping his throat wide open. A fountain of blood sprayed her face before he fell to the ground; dead.

"Dave?" Sas called out warily. "What's going on? Dave? Dave!?"

Maylie went after the female too. She could not risk being exposed and being locked up in jail, she had a promise to keep.

"What!? Who are you!? Stay back! Go away! No! NO! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Sas's scream was blood curtailing while Maylie plunged her hand into the cells heart. It was like red wine as it dripped down her arm. Pulling it out, the cell collapsed at her feet.

Maylie stood and watched them for a while. They were dead, she killed them. In her stomach, she had a feeling that she could not put her finger on. Guilt? Sympathy? Triumph? Some kind of combination? She didn't know, did it matter? No, she had a promise to keep; ignoring the pain in her feet, she left them, making her way down the throat.


	6. Chapter 6: New Rivals

"_Is there something wrong Maylie?"_

"_Daddy, I'm scared."_

"_What is there to be scared of?"_

"_There are too many cells here, what if I lose you and one of them takes me and hurts me?"_

"_Sweety, you shouldn't have to worry; no matter where I am, I will not let anyone hurt you?"_

"_Even if I'm a million miles away?"_

"_Sweety, it can be a trillion; no one will take my little girl and hurt her while she lives."_

_He held her in one arm; she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the park._

**Chapter 6: Newer Rivals.**

Maylie sighed; she had gotten use to her soar feet, and now she hardly noticed the ach. She looked up to the sky, as though she could see him up there, watching her; making sure no one takes her and hurts her.

"You're too far away to help me now dad," she whispered to the heavens, continuing on her way to the police station.

_________________________

Back at the mouth, Osmosis Jones and his newly appointed partner, Drixonal , got a call about a murder. A male and a female where stabbed and left to die right in the saliva boat.

"Jeez Drix, don't these people take a rest from all this crap?" Ozzy vented. "I mean, we just took down a homicidal psycho, and now we have a murder to deal with! Can't these people give me a break?!"

"Crime never rests I guess," Drix said calmly. "But it is our job to restore piece, and there is a murderer out there, and we need to stop him."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Ozzy groaned. "I get it, let's just get this over with so I can go home and relax!"

Once they got there, it seemed a little bazaar how everything was positioned. For one, it looked like it was some kind of desperate attempt to get rid of them, a clean cut kill on both of them. At least, that what it looked like to them. But who would kill people on a Saliva boat.

"This is pretty freaky Drix," Ozzy commented. "I mean, it's almost like… I never seen cuts like this, it's not by any knife I ever seen, and… c'mon, who would kill people on a saliva boat!?"

"Could have been a hit and run," Drix observed. "People In our days kill at random now."

"Yeah…" Ozzy gave it a thought. Could it be…? "Drix, do you think that another virus could have infested Frank?"

Drix observed the male and his sliced neck, his expression blank. "Possibly, but who or what could have? I don't think that something could have infected Frank that fast. I still think it's a hit and run."

Ozzy nodded, he was being paranoid. Then why did he have this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach? Ignoring it, he waved to Drix. "Let's go, we can picked this up in the morning."

As the large robot like man followed the white blood cell, Ozzy kicked the ground.

"AW SPIT!" He cursed.

"What's wrong Osmosis?" Drix asked.

"We need to make a stop at the station; I forgot my wallet on my desk."

"I see, well, let's get going."

With ease, Ozzy took the driver's seat as Drix had to squeeze his massive body into the compact vehicle. The music blared to Ozzy's favorite rap song, as they roared down the highway.

________________

"Just wait inside the car, I'll be a second," Ozzy told Drix, slamming the door behind him.

"Will do," Drix called back, before Ozzy entered the building.

A strong scent of sweat and donuts was inhaled into Jones's nostrils; he loved that scent oddly enough. Now he loved it even more knowing we was given full right after preventing big daddy Thrax from inflicting tragedy to this great city.

There was only about four cops left in the station; one of them was asleep, another was getting ready to go home, and two of them chatted as they drank coffee together. In Ozzy's mind, it was great; no body laughing at the mere sight of him anymore like they use to before he had full privileges. Seems like everything was going to go smooth for a long while.

Clumsily, Ozzy stumbled over two trash cans while he stumbled to get his office until something caught his eye: A light was on. It was in the 'Crime Evidence' room. That light was supposed to be shut off when no one was in there; why was it still on

_Somebody must have forgotten to turn it off, _He sighed in his head. _And they thought I was lazy! _He opened the door, simply just reaching inside to flip the switch. All of a sudden, something caught his eye: It moved to fast for him to see, but it looked like some black blur.

"Hey, anyone here?" He called; no reply. "Anyone in here? Hello? I'm about to turn off the lights so an answer would be nice!" Still nothing, he just shrugged it off. Could have been his imagination he thought. Then, he noticed something; a small little shadow in a dull corner of the room that seemed out of place. Ozzy went to get a better look at it when…

"WHAT THE FRANK!!??" he screamed. All of the sudden, the thing just lunged out at him, it moved too quickly for him to get a good look at what it was, but it didn't take a scientist to figure out that it was going to kill him. Suddenly, like some natural impulse, he pulled out his gun and began to shoot. It dodged the bullet, which hit one of the lights making it even darker. It was like trying to shoot a hummingbird; he aims, pulls the trigger, and he misses. With a precarious shot, he shot where he thought the thing would move: Direct hit. That bullet nailed it in the leg.

"Gotchea!" Ozzy yelled triumphantly. His started to adjust to the dimmed room, and he saw it was small, looked about the size of an eight year old. A bad feeling swept over him, _Omigod, it looks like a kid! Oh go don't be a kid! _ He stepped closer, getting a better look; he heard it moan in pain. Gently, he got down on one knee besides this thing, and turned it over.

He gasped.

It was like he was staring back at his old nemesis. Behind that blood covered face, was a replica of the man who almost killed him. Her skin was a lighter red then his and her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, but similar all the same.

"What the…?" He mumbled when spontaneously, the little girl jumped up at him and cut his cheek open. While Osmosis shouted in pain, covering his wound with his hand, the officers from the other room rushed in to see what all the commotion was about. The moment they saw that girl, a pair of hand cuffs where slapped on her hands quicker then she realized. It kept her restrained, but she yelled her protests at the top of her lungs, and tried to kick them with her good leg as they hauled her out of the Crime evidence room.

"Let go of me! You can't do this! Put me down! Let me go!"

"What are you doing with this?" Asked one of the officers. He stared at was use to be Thrax's chain curled up tight in her little hands. "We are going to have to put this back kid."

"NO!!!" She shouted hysterically. "You can't take this from me! You can't have it! This is my dad's and you have no right to have it!" Everyone could see the little virus had tears in her eyes, but she held them back.

It was quite. The immunitie's stood in silent, shocked with what had come out of her mouth. Was her father really Thrax, the one who almost killed all of them? One of them tried to pry the DNA chain from her grip, but she was a lot stronger then she appeared to be.

"DON'T TAKE IT!!!" She wailed. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING THIS AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU'RE NOT TAKING IT AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Osmosis scrutinized her face: it looked like a little female version of Thrax, yes. It was covered in blood, that too. But he saw something else: pain. He didn't know if she knew he was dead, or she even saw him, but her eyes told him that she misses him, and it's almost eating away at her, slowly and agonizing.

"Let her keep it," he told the officer with sympathy. "She can't do much harm with it. Just put her in a spare cell tonight, and get her something to eat, oh, and do something about that wound. We can figure out what we have to do with her tomorrow."

The other immunities looked confused for a bit, but then nodded. "Whatever you say Jones." One of them agreed.

That girl, shot Ozzy the up most deadly and abhorred look he ever saw. Her little crystal blue eyes transfixed on him with loath. Not even Thrax gave him a look like that, not one that had this much hate anyways. He felt chills up his spine as she vanished down the corridor to her cell. _Does she know? _ He wondered, whipping the trickle of blood off his face. It was best not to think about it, he decided, going to his office to retrieve what he came for in the first place. He went back out to the car, where Drix sat, totally unaware of the event that took place inside the station.

"That took long enough didn't Jones?" Drix said bluntly while Ozzy started up the engine. Taking a better look at Ozzy, he saw the cut across his cheek. "Ozzy! What happened in there? Your face…?"

"I'll tell you on the way," the officer sighed, driving down the highway, unable to shove that little girl out his thoughts, pondering a million questions.

_Does she know he's dead?_

_Is she really Thrax's daughter?_

_Why is she here?_

_Where's her mother at?_

_What's her name?_

_Why was she covered in all that blood?_

_How did she get hear?_

None of them where answered; she was a mystery, and it drove him nuts. _I'll see her tomorrow. Maybe she'll tell me if I ask her nicely. But with the look she gave me, it's looking a bit impossible._

___________________________

_So that was Jones, _she thought angrily. _He's the one that murdered dad. He even tried to kill me! _

Her leg was all bandaged up, and her face was cleaned up; those officers took some of the blood that was on her face and cloths for analysis because it seemed to them that it was 'suspicious' as they would say. Her food, (of what, she couldn't tell) sat next to her, but she didn't take a bite. She felt too upset to eat anything.

_He caused him so much pain… he made me an orphan… now I'm locked up in here, and I could never see my dad… I can't bring him back his chain… I failed… I broke my promise…_

She started to weep in her arms, trying to muffle her cries from any ears that could be listening on her.

"I'm sorry dad," she sobbed her apologies to her invisible father who stood behind her. "I couldn't keep my promise… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"


	7. Chapter 7: Guilty

"_Careful Maylie, you don't want to get hurt."_

"_I won't though daddy, nothing can hurt me!"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yep, I'm going to be a very strong virus, so no one can beat me."_

"_No one?"_

"_Uh huh!" _

"_Well then, I challenge you to a battle: Winner gets a present."_

"_I'll take that challenge!"_

_Her dad began to tickle her as they began to 'battle'; she won._

**Chapter 7: Guilty.**

Her eyes slowly began to open as she awoken from her dream. She half expected to be back in the orphanage, having her dad waiting down stairs waiting to surprise her. Sadly, she was back living in her nightmare; the chilling hard floor which she slept on, the small amount of light that shined into her cell brought back all her memories. Especially, the one's she dreaded most: her dad's falling blood, the screams, being shot and locked up, every moment tour up her perfect fantasy where she would laugh and play with her father; everything in the world was just so easy back then, now… it was like the death of her father was the catalyst to her simple life.

_If he was still here, I wouldn't be in this cell; hungry, cold, and… alone._

___________________________

The FPD station was more active then it was the night before. (Well, it depends how you want to look at it as 'active' anyways.) There were officers from wall to wall; taking calls, bringing in more illegal germs to be locked up, or chatting with other cops about their life and what not.

Within this little labyrinth of immunities, Osmosis pushed his way out, trying to get to the area where all the criminals where locked up. He wanted to see how that girl was doing, and if he could, apologize for shooting her in the leg. On the way, he ran into Kyle, one of the forensic fillets that works hear. He was a bit on the geeky side, with his large round glasses and white lab coat personalized with a pocket protector. However, behind the nerdy completion, he also looked handsome. A flawless face and good body structure that was lean and healthy.

"Good day Osmosis," He greeted. "Fancy seeing you here. What have you been up to? Well, I guess I should know, I heard about the event that took place here just the other night. Say, how's your face doing anyways?"

Ozzy put a palm up to his face. The mark was healed, but still visible. "Fine Kyle," he said. "It'll be fine. How's that girl doing? Do you know what's up with her? How's her leg?"

"See you feel guilty," Kyle chuckled. "But don't fret; her leg will be fine in a couple of days. It's funny that you ask, by the way. You know how she was covered in all that blood? From what I heard, she looked like she could have swum in a pool of it."

"Yeah, I know, what about it?"

"Well, we cleaned her up a bit, but took some of the spilled blood for an analysis. And you're not going to believe this, but as it turns out, that 'hit and run' scene back at the mouth, well, the DNA matched those who were victimized. She murdered them. Can you believe that Jones?"

Honestly, Osmosis could not. How could a little kid be a killer? Yes, she could be the daughter of a homicidal psycho, but she looks too young to be a killer.

"So what's going to happen to her Kyle?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well, it has been proven by the court, and she is charged with second degree murder. We could send her somewhere like juvie, but she is too dangerous to go anywhere but prison."

"Prison?!" Ozzy gasped in disbelief. "She can't go to prison, she's like what, ten!? No way can she survive there! Are you nuts?"

"It's the only thing we can put her, Osmosis, but she is too risky to have her around other children like her. She may not look like it, but she's a lot stronger then she looks. Trust me; one of the officers who tried to clean off her face almost had his hand torn off. He's got a sprained wrist at the moment, but still, it's the only option we have."

Ozzy nodded, thinking to himself: _Poor kid, I can't believe she has to go to prison. On top she lost her dad… at least, I hope she doesn't know that yet. I hope. _"Kay Kyle… I got it. I'm just gonna pay her a visit real quick."

"Better, they're going to take her to her prison cell today. Don't know when, but today none the less."

"Thanks' Kyle… "

____________________

Rocking back and forth, back and forth, Maylie kept herself occupied while she was kept captive in that cell. In her throat, a soft hum could be heard. It was a little lullaby that her dad would hum to her while he rocked her in his arms, making her go to sleep when she was too stubborn to let him leave.

Back and forth, back and forth, like a rocking chair; back and forth, slowly… her arms folded under her chin, resting on her knees pushing herself back and forth, back and forth with her heals.

Footsteps began to echo down the hall way, it was so silent; it was abnormal to hear anything but her humming. Louder and louder, one long, patient stride after another until…

"Hey kid," a familiar voice said from behind her. "Just came to see how you were doing."

She turned around: that face, that voice, it was him: Jones. That father killer, how dare he show his face here? Instant loath inflamed her nerves, her eyes burned into his as she gave him a deadly glare.

"I guess you're mad at me for shooting you," he noted like that was the case. "I'm very sorry about that, I got a little freaked out… so… do you forgive me?"

Silence; she didn't speak a word, only stared.

"Um… So, how's your leg doing? Is it any better?"

"Why would you care?" She snapped harshly; he flinched, like she lunged for his face again but she didn't move an inch from her spot.

"Why shouldn't I?" He replied. "I feel guilty, okay. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"That shouldn't be the only thing to feel bad about," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about? I came into that station to get my wallet and you try to kill me! I said sorry for shooting you, what else is there? This is the first time we met. Which reminds me, can I at least get your name?"

How she wishes to take his head into her hands; crushing it, dismembering it from his body, to shove her hand down his throat and pull out his heart like what he did to her. But there where bars, so it would be no good, all she can do is yell at him, se what she can do to him emotionally, and finally venting her feelings of loss and depression that she kept in for too long.

"What else? What else is there!? You should know you heartless murderess blue blob!" He staggered back, shocked with her sudden outburst. "What are you saying!? You don't feel at all guilty for killing someone who had a daughter!? Who was the only person in her world who can take care of her? To love her? How dare you come here and show your face after what you've done to me!"

Sympathetically, he sighed, shaking his head and looking into her eyes caringly. "Listen, I had to do it, it's my job to protect the body…"

"DOSE THAT INCLUDE TURNING LITTLE GIRLS INTO ORPHANS!!? MAKING THEM WATCH THEIR FATHER EXPEREANCE THE MOST AGONIZING AND GREWSOME DEATH WHEN ALL THEY CAN DO IT CRY OVER THEM!?!?" Tears leaked from her eyes, falling down her face like waterfalls; she couldn't stop now, she had to keep going. "My mom died when I was born! I only got to see my father once a year! We had all these plans and you ruined them! Damn you… you have no idea… how much I hate you… you took away everything… EVERYTING!!!"

Unable to control it any longer, she started to hyperventilate.

"Girl, hey!" He said loudly, reaching his arm through the bars like he was trying to reach her for comforting support. "Calm down, okay? Just calm down. Listen, I didn't know Thrax was your dad, otherwise I could have let him live."

"THAT MEANS NOTHING!!!" She screeched. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!! YOU MADE ME AN ORPHAN!! YOU KILLED THE MOST IMPORTAINT PERSON IN MY LIFE!!! YOU KILLED DAD!!! MY DAD!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!" She continued to cry, even harder now then she was before.

"Just calm down, okay? Just calm down… Calm down… take slow deep breaths and relax…"

Ignoring his advice, she rocked back and forth, biting her lips until they bleed. Her breaths where shaky, and she didn't regain her cool until thirty minutes later. Jones didn't leave her for a single second.

"You okay now?" He asked, she didn't reply, just ignored him while she got lost in her happy memories: Where dad was alive, and she never knew a Jones.

Other officers came around in the next fifteen minutes: they unlocked her cell, and dragged her out, uncaring in what condition she was in now. They didn't care that she was numb with pain, or whether she was in some stage of a mantel breakdown, they were just there to bring her limp body to her prison cell. Maylie didn't fight, argue, protest, or tried to kill her way out of this; she didn't care where they were taking her, she just wanted her dad. That was all she ever wanted. Was that too much to ask for?

_________________________

As Ozzy watched them throw her in the back of a squad car, and drive her down the highway, he had the worse feeling in his stomach he ever had in his life. It was almost enough to make him sick. Seeing that girl break down like that, seeing how hurt she was, it killed him to watch her being so emotionally stressed… Seeing her misery eat away at her…

_What have I done?_


	8. Chapter 8: Locked Up

"_Maylie, what happened to your leg?"_

"_I… I was just trying to… I saw you do one kick thingy, and… I fell and…"_

"_You broke something and got cut on it didn't you?"_

"_Yes… I'm sorry… I was just trying to be like you and… I'm sorry…I didn't… I tried to clean it up…"_

"_Shh… It's okay sweety, I'm not mad, but you're only six, you can't do everything I do."_

"_But…But…"_

"_Shh… Now listen to me, you're too young to do those things, and you can get seriously hurt. Kay?"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Now c'mon, let's get that leg fixed up." _

_He picked her up and sat her in a chair as he bandaged her cut._

**Chapter 8: Locked up.**

_Oh the irony, _Maylie thought insipidly; the squad car sped down the highway, passing cars of every shape, size and color imaginable, nearing their destination. While she was thinking, she couldn't help to notice that the glass cut her leg in almost the exact spot where she was shot. In her thoughts, she chuckled about it; she couldn't express it for the fact that there were two officers in the front seat keeping a close eye on her; a single move could lead her to being beaten or shot again.

She bit her lower lip; _you where right dad, I am too young for this stuff… Now look what's happened._

_____________________

The prison was far down in the spleen; the building was tall and dark, with impenetrable fences surrounding the citadel of captivity of thugs and killers of all sizes.

None of the germs ever saw a kid come down the halls of that prison, so it was a big shock when they saw that little girl come along with two officers behind her. At first, they thought she was going to visit somebody. Maybe a brother or an uncle or something like that since the majority of the criminals in there where male. None of them foresaw that she had done something remotely wrong until she was forced into a cell of her own. Whispers rang from every cell:

"_What's a little girl doing here?"_

"_Damn, she must have done something bad!"_

"_She's not going to make it in a place like this…"_

"_Dude she's toast!"_

"_Told you she wasn't visiting anyone, now pay up!"_

Tuning out the gossips of the jail birds, Maylie limped to the farthest corner of the cell, curling up in a ball in hopes that no one could see or hear her. She felt uncomfortable around all these other germs, even though she was alone in her cell, she couldn't help but to feel scared. Prison guards strolled around, peering into every cell to check up on them; Maylie would bury her face in her arms and sink deeper into the shadows as she hid her fear.

She squeezed the DNA chain they let her keep, (thinking that there was no way that she'll be able to use it to escape) in her hands, like she was holding her dad's hand so he could protect her from her fears.

Once they pass, she would lift her head back up again, where she would silently shed her tears in piece. _I want dad… I need him here… I'm scared, and cold, and my leg hurts terribly… I want him to be here… I want dad… that's all I want, just so see him again… I just want my dad…_

__________________

Feeling very guilty, Ozzy sat on his recliner, laying back while he attempted to concentrate on the television. Again and again, no matter how hard he focused on the T.V. show, the thought about that little girl returned to him over and over.

_She must feel so miserable… Why am I even worrying? She's Thrax's kid! She's probably messed up in the head. I shouldn't worry about her, she killed those people back in the mouth; Kyle was right; this is the only way. She deserved it… Then why do I still feel so bad about it?_

Drix saw the worry in Ozzy's eyes; he sat on the couch (which he took up most of the room) while reading a book: 'Crime and Punishment.' He sat the book down, book marking his page to speak with Osmosis.

"What's on your mind Jones?" He asked, as if he didn't know already, but it was part of the routine.

"I don't know Drix," Ozzy admitted. "I mean, that chick, she deserves to be in that cell right? I know she's a kid and all that, but she's Thrax's daughter, what if she's just like him?"

"I don't know Jones," Drix said plainly. "We don't exactly know her, so I can't make an assumption."

"Still, I mean, they look so much alike! I don't get it… All those things she told me won't leave my head. It makes me feel—"

"—Guilty?" Drix finished for him.

"Yeah, that exactly. I was doing my job, I had no choice! He had to die or else we all would! Why can't she see that?"

"It's the bond between her and her father; of course she's going to think everyone's the bad guy. All it is, is stress and trauma; a little girl can only take so much. She's going to be alright, she'll see everything clearly once she gets over the loss of her father; just give it some time."

"Okay, I will."

That was a lie: Ozzy didn't believe anything Drix said. Yes, he had to agree with the stress and trauma, but there was more to it than that, something that that young female will never let go.


	9. Chapter 9: Reliving Memories

"_Dad, what was mom like?"_

"_Your mom? Where do I begin? She was very sly, I tell you that, and wow, she was just so beautiful!"_

"_How was she beautiful?"_

"_I can't even begin to describe. Her hair was a lovely white; and her eyes…"_

"_What about them dad?"_

"_Well, they were just like yours: extraordinary. "_

_She giggled bashfully as he continued explaining what her mother was like._

**Chapter 9: Reliving Memories**

_Boy, it would be nice if mom was at least around, _Maylie thought miserably, curled up in her dark corner away from unwanted eyes as she has been for the last three hours. _Someone could mourn over dad's death with me, and she could get me out of this mess. Or even better: keeping me from getting into this mess in the first place. But no, she had to leave… leaving me all alone…_

She bit her toung, not letting herself think of anything that would upset her. _Happy memories, just think about the happy memories._

Her eye's shutting tightly, she mentally removed herself from the tragic present, and traveled back into her most cherished past.

________________

_It was a bright and warm day; it was also quite, with a cool breeze that would tease with Maylie's hair. Maylie sat on top of the orphanages' roof, which was five stories high. She was there waiting for her dad to come walking down the street; his head held high, black trench coat swaying with each stride, but so far no one with even the slightest resemblance came by. It was oddly still on her block._

_Waiting and waiting, hoping her father hadn't forgotten, she crossed her legs, slouched over so rest her elbows on her legs, and holding her head in her hands; there she could see straighter down the building. Maybe she'll see her dad at the front door, waiting for someone to answer. It was such a long way's down…_

"_Gotchea!" _

_Maylie screeched as a large arm swooped her up, she was spun around and held in one arm. Then she got a better look at the face._

"_DAD!!!" She said cheerfully, hugging the neck of her dad, then gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. "Don't do that to me! For a moment, I thought I was falling off the building!"_

"_Sweety, I would never let that happen," Thrax explained with a grin. _

"_Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "Then what were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"_

_Her dad chuckled, and then said "I was having some fun, everybody loves a good scare."_

"_Well yeah, but not on a side of a five story building. How did you get up here anyway? I didn't hear you come through the door. And trust me, that door is screechy, I would have heard you."_

"_I'm not telling," he smiled mischievously. _

"_C'mon dad! Please tell me!? Please!?" She whined. _

"_Hey, I said I was not telling, I didn't say I wouldn't show you," He put her down gently on the ground, while he was still crouched; he turned his back to her. "Hear, get on my back." _

_She did as she was told, because he was still so big, she hopped up on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck lightly. He stood up, making Maylie feel like she was three stories higher then she was before. Her dad only stood there, as if waiting for something. _

"_Um, dad, what are you doing?"She asked, a light wind started to pick up as she said it. Her dad grinned._

"_Hold on tight baby!" Thrax, taking off at a dead run. Everything was blurred in Maylie's eyes, she didn't even notice her dad jumped off the roof until she looked down. With a high pitched squeal for a scream, her light hold turned into a death grip; her eyes shut tight, still screeching. The wild wind that whipped past her ears slowed as she felt the sensation of being lifted up. _

_Once she opened her eyes, she saw that her dad had extended his trench coat like a hang glider, and was soaring with the breath like they were flying over the street to the nearby park. _

"_Omigosh!" Maylie gasped, feeling like she was on top of the world. "This is amazing!"_

"_I knew you enjoy it," he said with a large smirk. _

_With a final gust of wind, they glided off to the near end of the other side of the park. After Thrax made a grace full landing, Maylie jumped off his back._

"_Omigosh dad!" She smiled excitedly, "you have to teach me how to do that! That was so amazing. I mean, I thought that you were crazy for a moment but I was wrong! That was the most awesomest thing I ever seen! Would you please teach me how to do that dad? Please please please pleeeaaasssee?"_

_Thrax laughed, taking his daughter by the hand while he held it gently. "Like I said before Maylie, once you're old enough, I'll teach you everything I know, which includes that. Now what do you want to do?" he then said trying to get her on a different subject._

"_Can we go to the park?" She instantly said. "They have this huge jungle gym, it's even taller then you! Oh and I found this great dark place where I can show you how bright my claw can glow! It's not all that bright, defiantly not compared to yours but I have gotten better! And they got these new swings…"_

_She continued on and on, telling him all these new things at the park as he dragged him along…_

___________________

"Hey runt, lunch time," a deep rugged voice said, interrupting Maylie from her thoughts. He kicked a tray of food in, and leaving to serve another prison bird. It looked like gruel, but it was green, and not just a dim green, a bright lime green.

Maylie passed on lunch, as she did breakfast; she didn't feel like eating at all, even if her stomach was begging for food. She pushed the tray back at the cell doors, and then laying down on the hard concrete floor. There was a bed, but she didn't feel like getting up. She closed her eyes, and hoped to escape from her cells to her dreams.

_________________

Ozzy was driving with his radio was blaring so loud it shook the car. The guilt was eating him alive, even though he told himself over and over again there was nothing to feel horrible about. He turned on his sirens, so he won't get pulled over for going over the speed limit. (He was going seventy over then what was required.)

He slipped into the prison, telling any guard that asked him what he was doing that he just came to visit somebody.

It took him awhile until he found the young females' cell. Of course, he didn't notice it until the second time he passed it because she was still submerged in the shadows. Peering through the bars, he squinted his eyes to see the dim outline of her fragile looking body.

"Hey," he said meekly. "How are you doing?"

No answer.

"Hey, you okay?"

No answer.

"I came to talk to you. I thought you could use a little bit of company."

Still no answer.

"Hello?"

She was asleep, he could hear her steady breathing from the darkness; he sighed.

"I guess I better let you sleep," he said like she was awake. "You've been through a lot, and you could use the rest. Don't worry though, I'll be back tomorrow. See you then."

He waved at her tired body, and quietly walked away to go back home.


	10. Chapter 10: Close Enemies

"_Hey dad, watch this!"_

"_Maylie!"_

"_What did you think about that?"_

"_Maylie, god you gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going to be seriously injured."_

"_So I scared you?"_

"_A lot, yes."_

"_Good, now we're even for scaring me today." _

_He grinds, shaking his head; she laughed while he helped her to her feet."_

**Chapter 10: Close Enemies. **

It was such a wonderful dream, to bad she had to wake up from it; her stomach was churning with hunger, Maylie hadn't eaten in… Days was it? She lost track of the time, and there was no clock or calendar in her cell to help her, but the way her intestines felt now, she guessed about three days, four even.

Now she was wide awake, so there was no hope in going back to sleep; she sat up and flexed her arms like a cat would…

"Good morning!" Interrupted a voice; Maylie spun around abruptly, it was Jones. What was he doing here? "I came at a good time. You're awake now; you've been sleeping for an awful long time, it was like you where in Acoma! I just came around to visit you, you know, I thought you must have felt lonely in hear. So… How have you been eaten? The food any good?"

She didn't know, she never ate it, so she just didn't answer, just glared.

"I see…" he said. "Well, I'm guessing it's not any good, I can hear your stomach from all the way over here! Good thing I brought this." He held out a sandwich to her, wrapped up in shrink wrap. _What is he doing? _She wondered. He killed her father, shot her, and locked her up, and now all of the sudden he's giving her food? She just didn't get it, but none the less, she took the sandwich out of his hand, cereous.

"It's PB&J," Jones noted. "I didn't know what you like to eat, but I figured, 'who doesn't like PB&J!"

Nothing, not a single word. _Maybe, if I don't say anything, he'll go away._

He sighed. "I see you're still mad at me. I don't know how to make it up to ya, I would bail you out of here, but I just don't have the cash. But I really am sorry, I swear, if I knew this would have happened, I would have let him live."

_I doubt that, _she scoffed in her head.

He didn't say anything for a long while; Jones mostly just looked at her leg, seeing if it was doing okay most likely, and glancing around her cell. Then…

"I see you still have that chain," he noted, pointing at the glowing object that was secured around Maylie's wrist. She snatched it away from his eyes as her grip got tighter around it, afraid he would take it.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking it!" He assured. "I was just saying, I'm surprised no one else has taken it yet." He was quite again for a few minutes. "You know, since you know my name, would you mind if I got to know yours?"

Suddenly, she got very angry, she jumped up so suddenly, a small twinge of discomfort was felt in her wound, weather it hurt or not, she stood up to him through the bars, and began to chew him out.

"Why?" she began testily. "Why would you want to know my name huh? So then you can track me down if I ever got out of this pit so you can try killing me like you killed my dad!?"

"I didn't say that!" He argued. "All I want to know is your name! That's it!"

"Oh, that's it. Of course! Immunity's are always just so innocent! You know what; my dad said that you guys are not as innocent as you want to think you are! You think just because you are the 'good guys' it's alright to shoot and kill germs and viruses and what not! I'm not telling you my name. No way! I'm not having you track me down and shooting me…"

"Hey, it's not like you're ever going to get out of here!" he snapped. "You've been sentence life in prison for second degree murder, assault of an officer, and an attempt to kill this body. I wouldn't worry about that at all; you're pretty much stuck here for as long as you live!"

Maylie's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, it was like she took a slap to the face.

"Fine then!" she spat, fighting back tears. "If it will get you to leave me alone: My name is Maylie! There! Happy now!? You know who I am so why don't you just leave me alone. You ruined my life enough!"

She stomped over to her bed, flopping down and burying her head in the pillows, trying to absorb her tears.

"Hey… Maylie, I'm sorry I snapped," Jones said apologetically. "I'm just… I got a little frustrated…" he stopped, getting the drift that she wasn't listening to his apologies. "Well, I should go then," he continued, "I have a shift in thirty. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll try to bring you something to eat, okay?"

Still ignored.

"Well, see ya later."

Until she could no longer hear his retreating footsteps did Maylie dare remove her face from her pillow. Right now, she felt bad. Here he was, trying to be nice, and she acts like that to him; he even brought her food…

The thought about it made her stomach grumble. It was still there, lying on the floor by the cell door. She retrieved it and sat back down on her bed, unwrapping it slowly.

_What if he's trying to poison me? What if this is some kind of a trap?_

Who cares, at this point, she wouldn't mind dying. And besides, the hunger was too much to bear. She nibbled on the crust, wondering what she should do the next time Jones came around.


	11. Chapter 11: Another Visit

"_Dad, I don't get it, why are 'viruses' always the bad guys?"_

"_Well, I guess it's because we're usually trying to take down there home."_

"_But what if we're not? We could be there to rest or something."_

"_It won't matter. They think because they're immunities that they are automatically the good guys."_

"_But they try to kill us!" _

"_I know sweety, but that's the way things work. But remember, there are not as innocent as they think."_

_They continued to walk back to the orphanage from the park._

**Chapter 11: Another Visit. **

Maylie kept repeating those words in her head. '_That's the way things work… They think because they're immunities that they are automatically the good guys.' _Jones seemed to be living proof of that. He thinks he's so great because he saved the blasted city of Frank.

It was the next day. The weather: Don't know, there was no window and no one would tell her. Time: don't know either, like anyone would tell her the time. All she does know is that she's still stuck in that cell, and Jones would be paying her another visit.

And she was right, Jones just popped out from the corner of the bars with a big grin across his face.

"Hey Maylie!" He greeted. "How are you today? I brought you another sandwich. I ran out of Jelly, so I hope you don't mind peanut butter and banana!"

She knew what he was trying to do: he was trying to suck up to her, gain her trust and what not. However, he was still being nice to her; even if she was sort of jerk like to him. She took the sandwich from his outstretched hand without a word.

"Hey, I'm still sorry that I snapped at you yesterday," he said. "I guess I should have understood that you're going through a tough time as it is, and you'll stand up for your dad. You guys must have a pretty good bond."

"He was all I had," she murmured. "He was all the family I had."

"I see…" he trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say. It was still for a very long time, both of them didn't even move. Maylie thought about something. Something he said yesterday that she thought she should at least correct. What did she have to lose?

"Jones," she began, (he perked up, probably happy to see that she was talking to him) "you know all the reasons that I'm locked up in hear, right?" He nodded. "And, one of them was because I 'attempted' to take down this body?" He nodded again. "Well, I wasn't here for that."

Jones looked a bit confused for a moment, and then he asked: "Why did you come here?"

"This," she showed him the DNA chain, "this is why I came. Not to use it to take down this body, but to return it to my dad."

"Isn't he dead?" Instantly, he regretted saying that, is contorted face showed that he did, but Maylie continued to answer his question.

"He is…"—Her eyes stung having to admit that—"but this was valuable to him, he told me himself. When he died, I promised him to get this back for him… Because I thought it wasn't fair… I just wanted…" She bit her lip; she hated having to talk about breaking her promise. None the less having to except the fact her dad was… dead.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

Maylie was close enough to the bars for Jones to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She didn't get mad, or glared at him, just gazed up at him with curiosity. _Why is he so nice to me?_

"Okay Maylie, it's almost time for my shift so I got to get going," he told her, giving her a final pat on the shoulder. "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you. Kay?"

No answer.

"Well, bye then."

He disappeared down the prisons corridor, leaving her in her cell. She curled up a little ball, looking at the sandwich that he brought her. While picking through her memories little by little, choosing all her favorite times she's had this one thought the kept returning to her. It seemed out of the question, and in all impossible, but still, in her mind, it had to be possible, in her heart, there had to be a way.

_Could I bring dad back?_


	12. Chapter 12: The Escape

"_Can you please tell me one more story? Please!"_

"_Wish I could Maylie, but I have to get going."_

"_Can't you just stay a little bit longer?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't sweety, you should go to bed."_

"_But I'm not even tired; maybe if you told me another story, I'll go to sleep."_

"_All right, let's go then."_

_They went up to her room where he told her one more story._

**Chapter 12: The Escape.**

She use to love those stories her father would tell her. He would usually tell her about his take downs throughout the years. Her favorite one is where he met her mother. She remembers it clearly, it was like she was there watching it happen as her dad told her.

_It was during one of my takedowns, this body, it was really big on health, and it almost took me a week to get to the brain. I had to ditch the lackey idea because there was hardly any there. Then, there she was. In the hypothalamus room, she stood there, getting ready to take her prize. I will never forget how her skin glowed in the light… She was very beautiful. Now, it wasn't love at first sight, we got into a fight about who was to claim that body, but soon enough, the immunities started to come so we had to cooperate. It wasn't too long after that…_

Her father's words faded as she was disturbed by Jones again. This was the third day in a row he has come just to visit her, brining her something different to eat each time. You think he would get tired of coming to see an eleven year old girl in her cell who hated you, but Jones didn't seem to mind.

"Hello again," he said chirpily. "Sorry, but all I could get you was an apple," he held the fruit to her. "I have to go grocery shopping."

This time, she didn't take the food; Maylie was not at all hungry this time, and she just didn't feel like apples.

He sat the apple on the floor in her cell, like she would want it later. "I told the court what you said the other day. You know, about the body killing thing that that wasn't the case." She nodded. "Well, sorry, but they still think you're too dangerous to be let out, so your sentence is still for life."

Maylie nodded again, it was no surprise to her that they would not let her out. Why would they? She was the daughter of the man who could and would have killed them, they are bound to hold that agents her.

"Its fine," she said almost too quietly for Jones to hear. "It's not like I was hoping to get out of here." That was a half lie: she knew she would never get out, but she still hoped that she could one day. She slumped to Jones, having only the bars to separate them; she was tired of always hiding in the shadows, so why not talk to Jones face to face?

"I know you want to," he said. "But there is nothing I could do to get you out of here." He bent down to look her in the eyes. "You know what though, even though you're in here locked up, I'm sure your dad would have been proud of you." Maylie looked at him, expressionless, there was something in her mind that she wanted to say, that she wanted to do, but she didn't know what. "Somewhere out there he's probably watching you, hoping that you'll be okay and willing to get you out of here. Hard for me to believe because you know, he seems a bit psychotic but you know…" He went on talking, but Maylie mind was somewhere else.

Her head exploded, for some odd reason, having this white blood cell talk about her dad forced her to crack inside. An idea buzzed around and around her head like a hive of angry hornets. What Jones was saying made her believe that there _was_ a way to bring her dad back, that this was part of what she had to do to bring him back, like a ceremony.

_I can bring him back… I can get out of here… Dad will be brought back to life…_

_I just have to kill Frank._

All of a sudden, Maylie reached through the bars, gripping to Jones's head. He didn't have any time to react to her sudden action for she slammed his head into the cold hard bars of her cell; a collision so hard it forced him to be knocked out; she was a lot stronger then she looked.

_Step one is completed, now how do I get out of here?_

She saw something shimmer from Jones's pocket: it looked like keys.

She reached through the bars to his pocket, taking them out; she thought that maybe one of them was a key to unlock her cell. After the third one, the door to the cage opened with a clink.

_And he said he couldn't get me out,_ She spat, contently.

There were no guards walking the halls patrolling the area yet, so this just made it much easier for her to escape. Stepping over the officer's body, Maylie darted out of the prison, avoiding anyone's sight by hiding in the shadows. When she got to the fence, she took a moment to think about how to get through it; then she took her claw, and melted a hole only she could fit through.

Now she was free; the light shining on her body, breathing in fresh air, she felt invincible, powerful. This was it; it was time to do what viruses do best.

Feeling all the power of the world, her legs where a blur as she ran through the blank field to the city, and then hiding in the shadows as she made her way to the brain.

______________________

_What the hell happened?_

Ozzy rubbed his head, opining his eyes to see everything was blurred. Until everything was cleared up, he didn't know where he was. And then he realized he was in the prison, for what reason he had to think about for a bit.

_Why am I here? I think I'm visiting someone… but whom?_

He looked in the cell he laid before, the bars where wide open, and no one was inside. It dawned to him, only he wished it didn't; Ozzy started to worry.

_No she didn't! I don't believe this! She wouldn't! But she is, I know she is! Why on earth would she do this? I have to stop her, now!_

Without a moment's hesitation, he sprinted out to his car, rushing to turn it on. He had to go find her before it was too late, because he knew what she was going to do.

The roar of the engine sounded, and he zoomed out of the prison's property like a hurricane. For a moment, he pondered whether or not he should go get Drix back at the station. He decided there was no time; he had to stop that little girl before she could get any closer to her destination.

_But, what if I'm too late to stop her?_


	13. Chapter 13: Take Down

"_Dad, can you at least teach me one trick, just one?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Oh please! Please dad please!"_

"_I thought you were going to wait until you where fifteen?"_

"_One trick won't hurt dad. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top…"_

"_I'll have to think about it…"_

"_Please? Pwetty pwetty pwetty please dad?"_

"_Alright, just because you asked nicely."_

_She rejoiced with glee as he took her to teach her a trick._

**Chapter 13: Take Down.**

_Good thing dad taught me that trick when he did, _She thought, and it was. When she got to the brain, there were two guards at the door. This trick involved a round off kick to the head, (but because she was too small to reach their heads with her foot, she had to settle for the lower chest area) and then spinning around to catch their throats with her extended claw. She did this twice and both of them burst up into flames. And unlike her first kills which she didn't know how to feel about it, this time she felt overcome with power. It's like she was invincible, and fifteen times bigger than anyone in the city of Frank.

Now she had to take care of the operators of the hypothalamus. Like the guards, there was only two, but they were so easy to kill Maylie laughed. One of them didn't even suspect her until her claw went through his gut. The second one was startled and went to escape; Maylie caught him, and literary decapitated him. Normally, she would be a little grossed out about that. Her dad told her he did that once and it made her felt squeamish; but it was an amazing feeling being able to take other's lives into her hands, like she was in control now.

She starred at the hypothalamus with greedy eyes. It was so big and bright with so many DNA beads, and she eyed one that looks like it is meant to be in her father's bracelet. As if there was some kind of program in her head that made her do this, she got close to the large cylinder.

_Extend your claw, _said a voice in her head. It sounded like her dad, instructing what she should do. She proceeded with extending her delicate blood covered claw.

_Now make an opening in the hypothalamus._

She did, it was like getting hit with lightning, but it didn't harm her.

_Now take your prize._

She snatched the DNA bead she wanted, placing it carefully in the chain as it seemed to gobble it up.

_Mission complete. Now it's time for the escape._

"MAYLIE!" Someone bellowed from behind her. When she spun around, she saw it was Jones; he must have followed her here.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded testily, seeming like he was extremely angry.

"What does it look like I'm doing Jones?" She replied sarcastically. "I'm taking down this body! That's what I'm doing."

"No Maylie, this is not going to help!" He took a step closer. "Just put the DNA back…"

"No!" She hissed. "This belongs to me now. And my dad, which should have been his in the first place."

"Maylie, this is not what you want…"

"How would you know what I want? This _is _what I want. I want everything destroyed, I want you all dead! You took my dad away, and now, I'm repaying the favor."

Jones looked disgusted for a second, shaking his head in disbelief. "You are like your dad," he said.

"I know, and that's the best part. I always said I was going to be a good virus, just like him, and now, now I can prove that I am the best. He'll be so proud…"

She was going crazy. Maylie truly believed that killing Frank would bring him back, that if she got rid of the reason he died, he won't have a reason to be dead.

"I'm sorry Maylie," Jones apologized, taking out his gun from his holster. "I tried to make you better, and I tried to be nice to you, but I can't let you ruin my home." He aimed at her. "Sorry, this hurts me more then it hurts you, but I have to do my job."

"And I have to do mine." She charged at him, Jones took three shots at her but she swerved out of the way before the bullets hit her.

Now she was in the air, coming down at him like an arrow. His first thought was to shoot, but that was before the little girl kicked his gun out from his hand and then hitting him in the head with the bottom of her foot. He flung back, and hit the equipment causing it to collapse under the impact. Resiliently, he went after her; he wouldn't stoop so low as to fight a child, but this was no kid, this was a miniature killer. His hand went for her wrist; she missed his grip, and took another shot at him. She used both her legs to kick him in the stomach, springing off, doing a back flip while she caught Jones under his chin, knocking him down to the floor.

All these techniques were on instinct, it was like she knew all along, like every moment being with her father taught her even if he didn't say so.

Jones stood up on his elbows, catching a breath before he got back into the fight; he was taken aback when the barrel of his own gun was pointed right between his eyes. It happened so fast, he didn't have time for that breath of air he attended getting.

"This is for dad," he first heard until the final sound he'll ever hear:

_BANG!!!!!!_

His head exploded in the impact, spraying blood in all directions. Maylie dropped the gun which hit the floor at the same time the cop did. Now her clothes are covered in more blood then before when she made her first kills. Her black trench coat almost looked red as the liquid began to dry and stain on it.

_I did it, I killed dad's enemies! _All those time's he fed her, coming to visit her so she wasn't alone, all those times he was so nice did not matter anymore. None of it, all that mattered is that now, her father was avenged; Jones was dead, and now her daddy can sleep at night knowing it.

_Time to go._

She darted out of room, forcing herself to go beyond her bodies limits as she went faster than she ever did before, looking like a small red and black blur. Other cops saw her, and went after the felon, they came as close as being able to touch the tip of her flailing trench coat, but that was it. She jumped out the window like her father did, the cellular glass shredded before her as she plummeted to the ground. The cops should have given up hope but they thought that since the last one, which was taller, bigger, and more powerful than her lost, they still had a chance. They called in more officers for back up, telling them to meet outside the brain to catch

Free falling through the air, Maylie held her breath, her eyes closed, feeling like the first time she experienced falling and the flying with her dad.

_Once she opened her eyes, she saw that her dad had extended his trench coat like a hang glider, and was soaring with the breath like they were flying…_

Her little trench coat extended, acting like a parachute as she fell slowly and swiftly.

Gliding as far from the brain as gravity would let her, she aimed towards the highway.

_Find a getaway vehicle, _her father's voice whispered again. _If you want to get out of here, you need to do it fast._

Immunities started to chaise her; however she was faster than them. The highway was near, and there was a motorcycle with her name on it parked to the side.

The officers were still a ways away when she hopped on the vehicle, and they were coming fast; there was nothing to start the vehicle with so Maylie felt panicked.

_Shove your claw in the ignition. _

So she did; the motorcycle, which was too big for her at first, shrank to her size, changing its color from a royal blue to red with black flames. Motor roaring like a lion and the cops readying there cuffs, she raced down the highway, leaving flames behind her.

_Now go to the uvula. _

She did as the voice told her, and went straight to the destination it sat for her.

_______________________

What was a long drive seemed short knowing she had officers on her back. But she knew she lost them for she no longer heard the sirens when she passed the nose area. Her adrenalin seemed to be pumping harder knowing that they're going to pop up at any moment.

She took the elevator up into the uvula, like her dad did the last time he was here. Except for the fact that there was no wild cherry smell. Because Osmosis did not retrieve Drix, he was still at the station just waiting for his death sentence.

_Now you're here, _her father's voice said in her head, _Now it's time to glide on out of here._

_But how? _She wondered. Frank was hardly breathing, so there were no gusts of air that would be strong enough to carry her. But then:

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED!" A large husky cell yelled from a megaphone from his S.P.I.T Chopper; Maylie looked out the window. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! THERE IS NO USE IN RUNNING!"

_That can work, s_he said to herself, an Idea popping in her head. She ripped the window apart, lunging herself at the nearest chopper, which was pretty close. She used a very faint gust of air to glide to the open door of the chopper; there, she slashed the pilots neck and killed the passenger next to him by shoving him out the window.

Maylie had no idea how to operate the chopper, but she doesn't need to. All she had to do was use some common since to fly close to the edge of the mouth.

As fast as the S.P.I.T Chopper can go, she flew to the direction of her exist.

The cops are hot on her trail, shooting at the chopper in an attempt to bring it down. Some of the shots made the flying vehicle seem like it would crash, but Maylie remained in the air.

_Just a bit farther, I just need to get a little… bit… closer…_

*Crash! BRROOOOMMMMMMM…..!!!*

The chopper crashed into one of the teeth as she jumped out; both the S.P.I.T Chopper, and the body. She was free. No one to chaise after her to take the DNA bracelet she kept around her wrist; No one to take away her glory… A large maleficent smirk eased on her lips: She won… Frank was good as dead… She was only eleven, and she beaten them all… She won…

Everything just seemed to be getting better and better as she went along: _dad is avenged, Jones and all of Frank are as good as dead, I got his chain, this must be my lucky day._

And it must have, because Shane was all too close to her father's side, making Maylie's trip a heck of a lot shorter. In no time at all, Maylie lands on a scab on Shane's arm that looked like she got from falling off a bike; Maylie began to climb her arm up to her ear.

Shane was crying, making Maylie feel guilty for what she's done. How could she take away her father when she has lost her as well? You think that she would have some sympathy for Shane…

_No, this is how it's supposed to be. Her dad was meant to be dead long before now; I'm just finishing what my dad should have. That's all. This is how it's supposed to be. _

She drove harder up the sobbing girl's arm, anxious to see her dad again.

_He'll be so proud…_


	14. Chapter 14: Breathe No More

"_You'll be okay dad. Don't leave me, promise me you won't dad. Promise me you won't die on me!"_

"_I… Can't make a promise I can't keep."_

"_No DAD! Don't say that! You have to promise me! Don't leave!"_

"_I love you Maylie…"_

"_Dad… I love you too, but you can't go… I need you… Please…"_

"_Take care…"_

_And then he was gone…_

**Chapter 14: Breath no More.**

It was a long agonizing climb up to the ear. Her blood covered feet where so soar, with all that running and climbing… but she kept pushing until she was there.

The thought of that moment her dad died kept returning to her, but it didn't bother as much anymore. Her gut kept telling her '_he's going to be standing right there, he's waiting for you Maylie, and he's going to hug you, tell you how proud he is of you, and you two will return to the orphanage, go to the park, and you are going to tell him all about it. _

With that, she pushed harder, oh how she wanted to see her dad. She could almost hear him saying 'that's my girl!' and 'I missed you' and 'I'm so proud of you Maylie,' and she could almost feel his embrace as he greets her in a big bear hug.

She snuck into the ear, proceeding the same trail she took to bring her father in here.

_He's waiting for me…_

She could see the site where she left him before she ran off.

_I'm going to see him…_

She could see the slightest hint of red skin behind the camouflage.

_Oh I can't wait to see him!_

She couldn't wait much longer; she skipped to him, kneeling beside him as she reviled his body…

He looked almost the same as he did when she left… His skin was still torn, and he ran out of blood to shed; his eye's where still closed, and it looked like he was not breathing. Maylie thought he would look… better. More… alive. _Why are his eyes still closed?_

_He's sleeping… he has to be… I just have to wait._

And she waited…

And waited…

The longer she waited the lower her heart sinks…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Her eye's starts to fill up with tears…

Waiting longer…

And longer…

Seconds pass…

Then minutes…

_He's just sleeping…_

_That's all…_

"Dad?" She chocked, giving her dad a gentle nudge in the ribs.

He did nothing.

"C'mon dad, don't do this to me…"

She half expected him to jump up and scare her, like he would do sometimes when she was smaller. But nothing happened.

She waited a little longer…

Her heart sank a little lower…

"Dad… Dad…" she whispered.

Then she realized…

He was never coming back.

_How could I have believed that I could bring him back? I'm so stupid… stupid stupid stupid…_

She risked her life to get his chain; she risked it to avenge him by killing a little girl's father and trillions of cells to go along with him; experiencing and seeing and doing what no child should do. The blood, the gore, the tears… It caused her guilt now that she thinks about it.

_I thought he would come back… why did I think that he would come back? He's gone… gone forever… he's dead… dead dead dead… _

Her crystal eyes started to become red with stinging tears; she took her father's left hand, and put his chain in it, making him hold it the way he… use, too.

"I got that chain for you…" she whispered softly as though he could hear. "I… I took down my first body… and…"

What's the use? There is no point in any of this or what she was saying.

She let go of his hand, and cuddled up to the right side of his corps. The smell of rotting flesh didn't bother her, she seen, and none the less smelled too much death to even care anymore.

And so she cried… nothing was going to bring him back.

He would never breathe another breath of air…

His heart will never beat again…

No matter how much Maylie wanted to deny it, no matter how much she didn't want it to be true, to have to except even the mere idea, thinking that her tears might bring him back… it wouldn't…

_He's gone…_

_Forever... _

_Her tears fall_

_Her cries echo_

_With the loss of a close one_

_His heart dose not beat_

_And he does not breathe_

_His eyes stay shut_

_Never to open again_

_She does not want to accept it_

_She wants to think he's sleeping_

_But she can't_

_Because she knows the truth_

_His hands are cold_

_His body it stiff_

_His blood doesn't run_

_She know it_

_And she must face it_

_He is dead…_

_He's not coming back… _


	15. Alternate Ending

"_Wow Maylie… you're a fast learner."_

"_I am?"_

"_Of course, it took me a while to get that move down. I can tell you're going to be a great Virus."_

"_I hope so; I wanna be as great as you."_

"_You could even be better than me. I can't wait to work with you."_

"_Then can I come with you?"_

"_Hey, you may be good, but not that good. But don't worry, you will. Nothing will stop me from that."_

_He lifted her up on his shoulder, and walked off to buy her a treat._

**Alternate Ending.**

_How could he just leave me…? Why didn't it work? How could I be so stupid?_

That was her dream; her father telling her that he would keep his promise but here she was, sleeping in his arms of his dead corps. It seems a bit morbid, and it should have disturbed her, but this was a close to her father as she could get.

She just wanted to back to sleep, seeming how that was the only way she could be with her father. She has been sleeping by his side for almost two days now, only leaving because of bathroom issues. But that was all she did; sleep, and moan in his death. She tried to imagine that he was alive while she slept on his unmoving chest, that he was just waiting for her to go to sleep so he could be off. But it didn't work, she was constantly reminded, _he's not sleeping, he's dead. Give it up because you know the truth._

A tear escaped from her sleeping eye, how she wished that the voice would shut up and leave her to her fantasies. Her dreams that would be so realistic and vivid she could have sworn he was there.

Her mind started to finally drift into dream land, able to run away from this world. Everything was still dark though, so in her head she thought it was night time. Or maybe this one was one of those deals which she wasn't dreaming. But it had to be. She was probably lying in her bed at the orphanage, her had sitting at her bed side waiting until she was fully asleep.

Yes, yes it had to be. His familiar heart beat was muffled by his think chest, and his breathing was a sudden gasp of air, but it steadied. Something must have spooked him, he get's paranoid, she knows that. There was a small shuffle from him, probably getting uncomfortable. But then, very gently and almost week like, he tighten his arm around her, moving hair out of her eyes.

"Maylie… Maylie…?" He spoke. His voice was horse, but it was his none the less. "Maylie, wake up. C'mon girl."

_Why is he waking me up? _She wondered. _He never woke me up before, unless he showed up early and I was still sleeping. But he is leaving. Well, this is a dream, they usually don't make since. I may as well see what he wants._

As though in her dream, she slowly opened her eyes. But she wasn't in the orphanage; she was in Shane in the same place she was when she fell asleep. She was back in reality, but it was like her dream followed her; she still heard her fathers' breathing, and his heart… it's beating. She looked up to see her fathers' empty dead face…

But his eyes are open…

And he smiled…

Then it snapped in Maylies' mind…

_He's alive!_

"Dad!!" She shouted in joy, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could as she hugged him. He still looked a bit battered, and he was still covered in blood. But like some white witch casted a spell on him, his chest was practically healed, and he looked as though he was strong again. Tears filled Maylie's eyes and fell on his skin, rinsing off his blood. But this time, she wasn't crying from loss and sorrow, but relief and absolute joy!

"Oh Maylie, what are you doing here?" Thrax asked her as he hugged her gently. "And what happened to you? Why are you all covered in blood?"

"Oh dad," she sobbed, unable to control herself. She thought he was gone forever, and now… she didn't know what to think. "I thought… you where suppose to be… I went to Frank and… I got your chain…"—She pointed to the chain that was wrapped around his wrist—"And I… Jones and everyone are… I thought it would bring you back so I-I…"

Thrax knew what she was trying to say, and he felt more than proud of her. She took down Frank, that's very impressive even at her age! He hugged her a bit tighter, smoothing her hair as he placated her.

"Shh… It's okay," he whispered calmly, "I'm here now, and I am not leaving." She calmed down slightly as she bit down on her lip lightly. "I'm very proud of you Maylie," he continued while she rested her head on the crook of his neck, "You did great, but I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"But… But I thought that you… were dead and I…"

"Shh… Don't worry, all that matters is that you're safe."

She looked up at him, her eyes glassy and red from crying. He whipped her face of tears with his claw, smiling softly.

"H-how did you come back?" She stuttered, finding it hard to speak with a small lump in her throat. His grin grew bigger.

"I made a promise to you that I would be here for you," he said. "It's going to take more than a bit of alcohol to make me break my promise. And by the way,"—He he put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, and lowered his voice—"Mom says hi."

Uncontrollably, she smiled as she buried her head in his chest. Never wanting to leave his side again, never wanting to risk losing him again. With a bit of effort, Thrax stood up, holding Maylie in his arms; he was still weak and soar, but he was still strong enough to carry Maylie. And now that he thinks about it, she was a lot lighter then he recalled. And thinner too. So that made it a bit easier for him to carry her.

"C'mon Maylie," he told her. "Let's go home. After all we've been through; we need a bit of a vacation."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she asked him "You're going to stay with me."

"Yeah, a few weeks should do it. It's the least I can do for you after what you accomplished."

He walked on, and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling tired even though she had almost two days of sleep. This time she didn't want to sleep, her dad was back and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him knowing that there is a possibility he could leave her again at any given time. However, she doubted it would be any time soon, because he was going to stay with her.

After losing him, being shot, thrown in prison, having to kill trillions of people and barley escaping the immunity and no doubt death once or twice, something finally started to go right.

_Everything's the way it should be now._

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

_Okay, this is finally the ending. I was a bit board with the sad endings and all that, plus I couldn't leave Thrax dead, so here's the Alternate Ending for some of you who like a happier ending and such. But still, the 14__th__ chapter was the actual ending I intended. _

_Still, I'm not always that cruel. ;)_

_Please R&R!_


End file.
